


Queen For Eternity

by swiggitystontplsdont



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Blood, Demon Sebastian, Gore, M/M, Torture, and alan and eric i think, and william, demon grell, fem! pronouns for grell, first fic, for like 2 seconds, there is a lil bit of ronald, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiggitystontplsdont/pseuds/swiggitystontplsdont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Grell could live forever together, until that forever is interupted by a little thing called a faustian contract. Once Sebastian dissapears Grell slowly begins to spiral, her entire mind seeming to pitch against itself as she tries to stay strong. Her end grows nearer, possibly to soon for it to be saved.</p><p>This is just a little thing i got inspired to write on a bad day while i listened to the song 'King for a Day' by pierce the veil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said above in the tags, this is my first fic posted on this website. Please leave comments and offer ways to improve it. It's been a while since I really did any work with it and I finally got to finishing it, though I am still mad with the ending i have no idea how else to do so. 
> 
> This fic goes well with the song but it is long so good luck reading it while keeping tune to the song if that is something you wish to try to do

_Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?_   
_I bet you never had a Friday night like this_   
_Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands_   
_I take a look up at the sky and I see red_   
_Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy_   
_Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide_   
_Everything red_

There they were, young lovers once again. Red haired reaper tangled with black raven demon. Grell Sutcliff and Sebastian Michaelis grinned devilishly at each other. Their bodies danced though the night as they fought rather mockingly. A sort of chaotic beauty flowing from their little focus like music. A song ringing through their beings and matching their hearts to the same rhythm.

The Demon's eyes flashed, the colour a burning shining pink that sent Grell's heart aflame and shutters jolting up her spine. Soon Sebastian was upon her, a mere lunge towards the reaper realizing her lack of focus. Holding and now keeping her pinned on the ground, Sebastian towered over Grell with a pointed grin that bared a growing fang.

The reaper met the smile with her own, shark like teeth gleaming in the full moons light before her chest swelled, fingers twitching and lips locking with that of the demon's. Their mouths danced, they trailed, they marked, oh how the music ran on and on and played and played. Louder and louder until they could hear or think of nothing else.

Everything was red and black and starry filled. Grell's hair bleeding into the ground beneath her and the shadows seeming to envelop Sebastian to drag him into themselves. But the demon stayed solid against the reaper. Solid and real, emotions stirring and controlling their bodies. Joy causing them to relax against each other, but lust for the other causing hips to jerk and hands to roam. Gasps and noises filling the air before Sebastian draws Grell into a long and slow kiss, a kiss that could only steal her breath away.

"Have I ever told you how much I adore you?" came a gruff and seduce soaked voice rather close to grell's ear. Lips brushing the shell before travelling from her jaw bone and down her neck. A lazy addition of teeth being brought into the mix.

Soon Sebastian's mouth found a more permanent purchase on Grell's collar bone. Sucking and nicking at the skin and causing the reaper to pitch forward slightly and gasp, her eyes fluttering closed as a small whimper slips from her lips. "I thought we agreed it was my job to blab my intents~?" Came a silken reply.

The words were met with a mere chuckle, one that was cut off by the two red lips meeting the thinner pair. THe match like a puzzle as they melted once more into each other and the ground. Sparks of ecstasy seeming to fly from the pair's body as they felt and clutched and grabbed and whimpered into the night. Their bodies and souls belonging to none other than the heating lust between them. Hearts within the other's hand and voices crying out in song through the night air…  
bg

_Please, won't you push me for the last time_   
_Let's scream until there's nothing left_   
_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore_   
_The thought of you's no fucking fun_   
_You want a martyr, I'll be one_   
_Because enough's enough, we're done_

Sebastian had been odd. Their last kiss… oh how needy it had been. The air Sebastian had stolen from Grell and the weakness on her knees he afflicted… But it was still odd. Something in the way he greeted and felt her. His gaze so soft and yet, so close to that solid energy, the power bursting from him through the night as moments of control were lost and commandment seemed to be gained.

Sebastian was starving and that was clear. It was obvious in the way he twisted his orders and did all he could to oppose the boy before him. The one destined to die all to soon. The reason the demon left.

It had happened in the morning. Not long after a duty from the queen had been completed, the boy returned home to a glowing eyed butler following him and a blazingly painful eye. Soon darkness erupted and the true form of his life long protector had been shown. The mere sight of it bringing the boy to his knees, eyes glassy as they recalled the day of their contract. The horrible abuse of his child hood all rushing through him at once.

Ciel was left to be found, though his death was obviously masked as a suicide. His arms had been cut viciously, by none other than the demon's own claws, the body freezing and lighter than should be. Sebastian had been no where to be found and any memory of him almost permanently erased other than those within memories.

Grell arrived not a few hours later, voice and motions frantic and jittery as she went about. The door was answered by Mei-Rin as well as the questions the blood red reaper held answered. Her beauty had been consumed by the beast and quickly left her. Grell was quick to return home, the slightest of hope sitting like a stone that the demon was awaiting Grell, simply siting for the dispatch to quiet down at the strength of the demon that had staged such a death...

_ You told me think about it, well I did _   
_ Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore _   
_ I'm tired of begging for the things that I want _   
_ I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor _

Days passed. The days bleeding into weeks and soon a month. The month was nearing two when the weight of Grell's heartbreak became known. She was her normal bright and flirtatious self, though would quickly clam up or zone out if addressed about her once demonic partner. Even Ronald and William knew not to mention it around her.

Many were oblivious, pushing it off as pleading memories, ones not unlike those possessed by human made reapers with unsatisfied human lives cut short. People feigned oblivious to this issue for many reasons, not being able to stand the hurt and shattered eyes of the lady if Sebastian or the Phantom-brat was even mentioned.

But one day it was all torn down faster than the curtains in Grell's home. Working in the dispatch and gaining a spill from a new reaper, the lady shoved it off as rotten luck. Everyone chuckled at the half wet shirt of the red lady, the white bleeding through to visualize her skin. Hushes fell over the room as many spotted the scars ripping across Grell. Her chest held many as well as the small thin line visible down her torso, a trail and violent seeming frenzy cutting deeper and deeper with every new one found. The ones on Grell's arms were the worst, Some reaching so close to a dangerous point it made squeamish ones gulp.

Grell was quick to realize her mistake. Red coat grabbed and eyes hollowing and darkening, the reaper was soon traveling home. Her world soon crashing down around her as she watched the grass and stone and earth beneath her running and heeled feet. It was nothing more than a blur. Her chest squeezing as the hushing noise of realization flared through the room like a hungry flame.

Tears fell down Grell's cheek as she tore to her small apartment. Door closing with a thud, the reaper slid against it and after holding it in for months at a time, allowed herself to fall apart completely. Her voice coarse as she howled and screamed, throat choking in sobs every now and again as her nails scraped in her hair and down her arms. Eyes shut and squeezing to remain that way, the tears that fell from the reaper stained void like black streaks down her cheeks. A river as poisoned looking as her heart created from the mess of her make up…

_The thing I think I love_   
_Will surely bring me pain_   
_Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame_   
_Three cheers for throwing up_   
_Pubescent drama queen_   
_You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late_

Grell wasn't one to leave her home after the incident at work. She slowly grew social once again, nights out with Ronald and even meals with William and Alan. Not nearly the busy schedule that kept the red haired lady before. Parties were short if done at all and meals small. The work left for the grieving reaper simply evened out to her friends in await for her to return back, both physically and mentally.

Soon however, a large party was thrown in honour of all unknown birthdays of reapers, for those given this eternal life to serve and work forever more. Grell was a little late to arrive to the party, walking in as it slowly began to grow to it's full strength. The punch was spiked, the music deafening, and many reapers were letting emotions ale over their actions. Dancing and writhing to the music, couples making out in corners and giggling on couches, Ronald hollering somewhere through his many rooms, only to tackle Grell in a hug once spotted.

Grell was quick to be swallowed by the thrill and swing of the entire movement, the whole party slowly lifting her higher and higher to her emotions, but nothing seemed to numb her enough. Soon a drink was grabbed. The smallest buzz it left her with had her reaching for another and another, the buzz growing to a muffling hum that covered her mind like a blanket and made everything all the more softer and duller seeming.

It didn't take Grell long to slip into a rather drunk state. The drinks kept on coming and the blush blooming across her face growing as the boos coursed through her system. Grell let herself go, her body moving happily to the music and mouth slowly curling into a wider smile. Though soon she began to crash. The more she drank the slower she seemed to become. William finally found her, throwing up in a bush until her body could only heave.

Grell was soon taken home, though she fell asleep as the home of the red lady was approached. It didn't take long for Grell to crumble once awake once more. Blubbering and sobbing as wet and fat tears ruined a hard makeup job once more, the sight making William's heart wrench as he realized just the impact such a dark man held for this reaper. In a twisted way, Sebastian was the sanity keeping Grell routed and shining across the earth, Now she was a grey muddled and shattering mess.

With many hours of coaxing Grell was brought inside and helped itno bed to sleep the tears to dry and allow the hysteric feelings to stop. The morning led to hammering head aches and a numbing emptiness that hollowed the reaper's body. No amount of boredom busters seemed to lift such feelings even slightly either.

It wasn't long until Grell turned back to alcohol, the liquid drowning her thoughts and caging her demons. Though new ones rose and older ones grew stronger, sometimes breaking the cage to be stuck again. They came back though, gods how they came back. Stronger and darker and more real every time. A mere thought almost seeming to create an image. Though it wasn't long until that image was shown as Sebastian's, the smallest and darkest flicker of such a thing dragging Grell until she caved once more, leading to another week of her solidarity.

Grell was killing her body, and she knew it. Testing the limits to abuse that this form and mortality could give her. Drowning her sorrows and sending rivers bleeding red every day, the scars growing and becoming slowly more dangerous as time progressed. The reaper was breaking, her cracks leaking a washed out red. Everything seemed to poor from her. Tears, screams, blood, and oh lord the vomit. Refusing to eat and tasting nothing but bile through the week Grell was practically begging for eternal rest. In fact she was, now mumbling nothing but nonsense before bed. Often going on about never waking up instead of Sebastian, her body a hollow shell fighting so hard to keep going. But it wasn't enough, not for Grell.

_S cream until there's nothing left_   
_So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore_   
_The thought of you's no fucking fun_   
_You want a martyr I'll be one_   
_Because enough's enough, we're done_

Screams tore through the air, bottles shattered and rooms dark. Grell woke up to another fit. Her memories got the best of her in her half drunken state, now not even the vodka or numbing blade by her desk could rid of them. Her thighs sported two bleeding scars between her legs. A slash across his favourite spot to kiss, the spot that made her squirm and gasp, that spot that let her know how they loved and went together oh so well.

There was nothing of the red shinigami left, her memories overwhelming her at night and hopes of continuing her life slowly coming back. But Grell had given up, pushing food away and ignoring all that called or came to her door. It was locked and kept dark in case one would look through her window to check if she were home. Ronald stopped by sometimes but it was clear that William had given up. He said he had claimed Grell travelling to ease work, a thought that made the shinigami's lips twitch in the slightest bit. Oh mother Reah Will was such a smart and quick thinker.

If he saw her now though…

Another cry left Grell though this time it was soft, a pleading whimper in the night as she collapsed. Her body slid onto the couch before slumping to the side, eyes heavy and sleep coming much faster than she thought it could take her. Small whimpers left the reapers lips as she fell under and under, not far enough, but gods how deep she slept. One could have thought her dead. Just as she hoped.

_You told me think about it, well I did_   
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_   
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_   
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

Grell was done. That is al that could be said. The mind of the reaper was filled with memories and dreams, emotions boiling and stirring and destroying. The dreams were nothing but blurs and moments, kisses stolen behind his master's back, laughing at each other and cooking in the kitchen, running wild through the forest, fighting, dancing. But all to soon the dream shifted, the scenery much more horrific than one thought dream able.

The walls in the small room Grell was in were blood splattered and moulding. The lighting was terrible but the shinigami could see. See enough to notice the mirror against the wall. She slowly dragged herself up, her bare body coming into focus as she walked. Closer and closer, everything more visible. Oh how she could see, but that was not her. That was not the being that she began to love and know. That was not the body that could bend and take anything her wonderful demon could give to her. That was the body of a breaking man.

Flesh a ghost white and eyes a hollow and bruised purple, Grell studied the scared form before her. The red hair was matted and everything to broad. No more thin careful muscles covered by delicate skin. No more well cared for legs, only wide muscled ones. Ones that appeared on some earls within London. Everything seemed to be someone else's. All but the face and her genitals. The two things she worked her most to hide and sculpt, out in the open and bare for all to realize her fantasy nothing more than that.

Grell fell, she spun, body collapsing as blood gathered along all the scars covering her torso. It leaked through opening wounds. Spilling, cascading, pouring, it was so much. So much she herself, Jack the Ripper, feinted. Her mind slowly fading into another dream. One where she felt powerful. Her energy radiating from her as she sat upon a red plush throne. Her head high and legs crossed. A form fitting dress flowing around her and eyes glaring down at the room before her.

She did not look behind her, but she could sense him in the way a contract pricked at her chest, not to far from her heart. The minor reassurance from the symbol made her lip curl in a wicked grin, eyes sparking and back arching at the dark energies of her own demon butler Sebastian Michaelis. Her eternal love, standing forever by her side within this Obsidian palace. A place they ruled and lived through together.

It jolted Grell from her dreams, her gasp small and eyes wide. A hand slowly reached to her cheek to feel the wet stains that flowed oh so freely down her face. Grell new she had to end everything herself if she wanted peace. And so, with wavering strength, the shinigami drew herself from bed, and into the main living quarters of her home.

_Imagine living like a king someday_   
_A single night without a ghost in the walls_   
_And if the bass shakes the earth underground_   
_We'll start a new revolution now_   
_(Now! Alright here we go)_

Grell made quick work of her duties. Collecting a rather slim and elegant knife from her kitchen as well as many many candles. She lit them and cast them in a circle around her, the candles on walls and shelves and tables. Making a choppy circle, her only source of light casting her slim flickering shadow across the ground, always right beside her as she worked.

It wasn't long until Grell was done preparing. Standing in the middle of the candle circle, she grabbed a black coal that was left sitting within her small fire place, frowning as it dusted her fingers in black. Before the red head could rethink her decision, she began to draw a circle around herself. Soon, one followed, smaller and inside the larger. After that, a star, lines ringing the circle shortly after to complete the mark on the ground. Stepping back Grell admired her work, the mark on the ground a near spitting image of the Faustian's contract given by a demon.

Moving back to the edge of the circle, Grell set down the coal on her small coffee table before grabbing the sleek knife soon after. Raising her left hand and her head, Grell took a deep breath to calm herself, eyes closing and hand soon moving downwards as she slashed the knife upon her wrist. Another scar to decorate the pale white skin on Grell's arm. The blood was fast to pool, slowly dripping onto the shinigami's floor before she could do so much as open her eyes.

The sting the blade had left on Grell's arm left the lady hissing in pain, brow furrowing as she screwed her closed eyes up in a simple and ineffective way to ignore the pain flaring up her arm. Before more blood could be spilt however, Grell relaxed her eyelids and slowly began to chant in a quivering voice. Her breathing growing a little heavier as she did, her arm extending to move to hover over the centre of the sign etched into the floor. The blood trailed and dripped, a small rhythm soon being made by the action. However, the red lady's voice grew wavered, her words quivering with fatigue and her body swaying. The last word nothing more than a whisper as the tail end of it was caught in her throat.

Eyes rolling back into her head, Grell's entire body went slack, the crippling scene sending her silently to the floor ,body ending right down the middle of the sign before her as the blood dripped and carried on its path from her arm to the black coal path, outlining it in her life's essence.

A flash of purple pulsed from the sign as the blood all connected, the flames around the room happily responding to the dark energies. The flames flicked blue, the shadows growing as the light seemed to be drawn from the room around the body of Grell. Whispers sweeping from them and curling around the space, hisses and laughter bringing a chill and dark feeling to the atmosphere. Shadows began to leap carelessly from their wall prisons, corners spreading and laughter growing as words were slowly made audible, shapes of a human form with curling horns and whipping tails, beating wings sounding the air as Demons tried to take form before another did, unsure if another would show first.

A growl spread through the room resulting in the collective hisses of the demons filling the shadows. The growing figures shrank back, the shadows flickering like flames along the walls and keeping a respectable distance. Not long after a shadow snaked from the grouping, slowly taking form until a demon stood there. His body tall and covered by a tight leathered pants, torso bare but for the feathers dusting his shoulder blades and connecting from the large raven wings folded at his back. A hooked, thin tail waved lazily around the ground near the demon's feet. Hands at his sides and sporting long claws, the demon allowed his gaze to rake over the small room, a smirk curling his lips and chuckle filling the air.

The long hair surrounding his curled horns was pushed back as a clawed hand ran through the silken locks, magenta eyes blazing with the flames of Hell themselves. Before long the glowing eyes noticed the figure on the ground, a frown pulling the smirk clean off his face. With a sigh the Demon walked over to the smudged summoning circle gleaming in blood, the body within it breathing oh so shallowly he would have thought it not to be at all.

"My my Grell… Such a mess you seem to have caused for yourself now isn't this…" The demon moved to rest beside the messy scar covered body before him, his eyes hardening as he thought of all that could have pushed Grell to such a point.

Before the demon could do much else a whisper was heard from the skinny form before him. A mere whisper was all that escaped the thin pale lips, but it was still enough for the demon to understand her. "S-ebas…"

The mere word, half or full, had the demon smiling. Lips curling half heartedly into a sinister look as a shadow fell over his eyes as the glowing gaze raked over the body once again. "So you do know I am here… I suppose that means there is enough of you to hang on to. Enough to save- if you call this saving." Sebastian stood up, wings spreading as far as he dared within the small room. "Reaper Grell Sutcliff… you have summoned a demon. Not just an ordinary demon, but a son of Lucifer, the next heir to the throne. This summoning will come with a price. One I think you will welcome all to much."

Grell let the voice of Sebastian sooth her panicking mind. She finally had gotten to see her most loved being one last time. Grell knew she was slipping, she knew she wouldn't make it. Her limbs were lead and her mind fogging, and before Sebastian could say any more, the last words Grell spoke were nothing more than a heavier breath. All growing still from her after. Bu those words seemed to remain in the air, to hover and work their way into Sebastian's mind. "I'm done…"

Sebastian froze, his body rigid and eyes narrowing. A growl rumbled through his throat and aura pulsing once, and yet so dangerously. It made hisses ring through the air once again as the demons that had yet to take form shrank back, many fleeing back to their realm from the safety of the prince's wrath. "You can't escape that easily Grell. Your soul lingers- and I assure you it is all that is needed to complete this."

Sebastian moved with speed and grace to Grell's chilling form, his mind running through an ancient tongue as he chanted, wings slowly spreading and candles flaring in both the anger of the Demon as he held the Shinigami, and the ancient power behind the words. As he chanted, Sebastian took a clawed hand, the other supporting the shinigami's body to be close to him, before he began to carve against Grell's chest, directly above her heart.

Blood gathered slowly to the surface but the skin flared red, a shriek filling the room and shattering a glass or vas holding flowers, a sound that made Sebastian grit his teeth, his mind deducing the sound to be Grell's soul binding itself to the Demon's whim. The talking never ceased however, his eyes lighting with a brighter glow and aura flaring to surround both of the celestial beings.

the screams of the soul slowly died down, the mumble of the demons words being the only thing left to hear, but those words were cut off not long after with a smirk as he slowly rested Grell on the ground, easing down beside her while sitting on his feet. Once rested easily, the shinigami's head in his lap, Sebastian raised his left arm, eyes staring at the faded faustian contract slowly showing itself once more, white against the black leather covering his hands to his nails.

Sebastian let the wicked smirk curl around his face once again, his fangs flashing in the dim light of the candles before he began the final stage. grell was dying and the binds of the contract could not stop it, though something else could… Striking down Sebastian slashed a claw down his arm, the blood from the cut welling quickly before dribbling down the sides and to the ground. _"Hail Mary, Forgive Me…"_ His voice rang with power, eyes flashing as it seemed to echo back to him. Bringing the dripping blood to the Shinigami's lips Sebastian soon continued. _"Blood For Blood, Hearts Beating…"_

Grell remained unresponsive, that is until the blood began to work its way down her throat. Soon she was responding. Her lips and teeth grabbing a feeble purchase on skin in their attempt to tai win more of the demon's blood. Slowly Grell moved, her back arching and hand moving to grab Sebastian's wrist and drag it closer to her mouth. The slowness making Sebastian chuckle softly before continuing.

 _"Command Me, Now This Is WAR!"_ His voice reached a new low, the words holding so much power it sent Grell pitching forward, her mouth opening and hand shoving the source of her healing away with a gasp, a cry of pain shooting through her throat as her head felt to be splitting in two. The Green emerald and once dull eyes of the reaper flashed a bright red, the colour battling the hair surrounding it before slowly fading, eyes drooping shut and body falling limp against the demon. The contract singed and burned both. Though Sebastian thrived in the familiar pain, his body felt like it was aflame with energy as he gazed down on the body before him. Soon his blood would work through her, filling and working at her to create something new, something he could not wait to spend eternity with…

_ Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein _   
_ I was just a product of the street youth rage _   
_ Born in this world without a voice or say _   
_ Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain _   
_ I know you well but this ain't a game _   
_ Blow the smoke in diamond shape _   
_ Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace _

White hot pain was all she felt, splitting through her body and searing her insides. It was all Sebastian brought and it terrified her. Grell wanted to scream, to cry out, to plead for it to stop, but not so much of a tear escaped her lips. The inky void around her held no promise of the peace that was brought to a dying soul. Grell couldn't do anything she was paralized. Though soon the pain focused on her chest, her body showing no signs of her inner struggle.

The pain grew once again, a searing white mark that flared across her vision. It took a while but soon she could make out the corners, a circle within another as well as small demon script within the star's pointed ends. The faustian contract burned Grell, scaring her and consuming her in pain. Though soon it began to die down, the white mark no more but an echo, an after flash behind her eyelids.

Grell Felt herself slipping from even the ink landscape surrounding her, falling into a relaxed and silent consciousness. Grell was oblivious to everything around her. The lifting of her body into Sebastian's arms, the sudden shouting and breaking of her door, and four very pissed Shinigami in the doorway. Grell stayed asleep and limp in the demon's arms while Sebastian turned, his gaze wicked and smile a terrifying size as he met there gaze.

Ronald, William, Alan, and Eric all filed into the room to meet the horror before them. Most all showing no emotion until their gaze quickly flew to Grell, limp, pale, and bleeding furiously onto the ground from her chest. William snapped first, his face twisting into rage and scythe aimed and shooting towards Sebastian. Though the demon disappeared with a laugh, it still came back with darkening blood coating the ends. The liquid both reaper and demon as the thick blackness of sin consumed the remaining red.

_ You told me think about it, well I did _   
_ Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore _   
_ I'm tired of begging for the things that I want _   
_ I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor _

Sebastian was at the palace not long after, His gaze burning so bright in anger it made the servants stumble back in worry. His blood flowed from a gash in his side as Grell greyed in his arms. Sebastian stopped for only a moment of collection before he took off down a hall, doors flying past him as he ran as fast as he could, worry spiking through him at the flow of inky blood from his side.

It wasn't long until he found an empty room. The space dark with unlit candles and shadows clutching to any and every surface in it's darkness. As soon as Sebastian walked into the room however, the candles flared and sent the room into a bright blue light. The small flame rather large for the wicks they danced upon, sending everything into crystal clear vision.

Grell was immediately set on the large canopy bed, the satin sheets moving softly with her skin though the ruby red colour made the reaper appear even paler and thin. Sebastian hissed, his wings jerking backwards at the frustrations and emotions that quickly surged through him. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to recall anything he knew about demon conversion, but of course- nothing seemed to come to surface other than the steps he already did. That was normally all it took, but the being was also concious, not to mention something other than a reaper. Sebastian panicked, the possibilities and warnings of an incomplete or improper resurrection ran like a freezing waterfall over his body. Panic widened his eyes, voice rising to quite the pitch as he called for help. Help from anyone, servants, sorcerers, maids, cooks, even his father would know what to do. Someone must know how to complete the mistakes he had made, someone to fix them.

A maid that saw Sebastian return came running into the room, a sorcerer towing after her, a little slower but still, the old demon was trying. They went right to work, the sorcerer giving Grell a quick look over while the maid fussed and dressed the wound on Sebastian's side. Sebastian watched from a far chair he was sent to, though he refused to sit he was standing rigid, eyes fixed on Grell in the bed as the maid bound his chest, saying something about watching it to be sure it healed properly.

As soon as Sebastian was given a nod he walked forward, eyes following the sorcerer for instructions. The thin demon before him, wingless but for stubs and cracking horns that shot backwards with stories in every notch, met his eyes while pointing to the spot beside Grell's waist. He handed Sebastian a knife of coal with ruins etched along the hilt, soon taking a knife of his own, the energy making it grow white like a holy object. The sorcerer etched a sort of circle upon the now bare stomach of Grell, her bones jutting this way and that, the scars large and showing more than Sebastian wished to see of his absence.

Sebastian tried to keep from staring at the marks and cuts dusting the body of his beloved, eyes glued to the white glowing rune now shining on the stomach of the reaper. The sorcerer motioned for Sebastian to trace the rune circle with his dagger, an action that was quickly finished. Once done Sebastian looked to the sorcerer, his face cold in concentration as he gazed upon the man who had closed his eyes, a chant whispering from his lips before a scream shredded through the panicked stuffed silence.

All eyes flew to Grell in the bed, her body arching up and eyes wide. Shadows hurried to the edge of the bed as power surged towards her, Sebastian felt his own draining merely by watching. THe green eyes stared blank and wide at the ceiling, only to be swallowed by black. Once the eyes of the once reaper were black a low moan was heard, the body slowly lowering back onto the bed as it was, eyes drooping closed quickly after.

Sebastian turned with a snarl to the sorcerer before him, the demon looking tired and wide eyed, jolting slightly at the sudden hostile noise. "Of all things to convert… you chose a reaper…?" The older demon sighed, head shaking as he leaned on the maid that had been helping to support him. Sebastian didn't answer, merely turned back to the red haired one in bed. The sorcerer chuckled softly, lips twitching in a hint of humour. "No judging your majesty, I have merely never felt such strength and power from anyone of such a level. They will be fine… as long as they wake up in a few minutes."

With that the sorcerer walked out, the maid beside him as she helped support him. Sebastian merely stood in the room, staring at Grell as worry and relief battled against his chest, in his mind, everything heavy yet lifted at the same time. He let his gaze rake over the once shinigami, jaw clenched as he thought of the different scars and their stories, of how some were from him and others from battles, of how some were careless, others with a reason.

Shadows leaped, Sebastian slammed the door to the room shut with a flick of his wrist. His aura seeping into his shadow, making it rise slowly as purple flames lick along his body. The flames on the candles are quickly extinguished leaving the room dark but for Sebastian. The demon passed, feet walking lightly and slowly across the floor, his tail lashing behind him however. Eyes sometimes flickering to the white body on the bed, the body too still and too close to breaking. Sebastian snarled and ripped his gaze away, an action quickly followed by a rather feminine gasp from the bed. A gasp so clearly in need of air and assistance, a gasp of a living creature.

_Imagine living like a king someday_   
_A single night without a ghost in the walls_   
_We are the shadows screaming take us now_

Grell was awake, her body seared and eyes screwed half shut in pain. Her chest seemed to heave as air spilled from it, though her body did not need it. Her eyes were wide as she gasped to release the remaining air from her body, chest rising slightly and mouth gaping as she tried to look around for something. Panic shot through the shinigami, shapes and shadows different- her senses seeming to fight each other on whether fleeing would be best, or whether this was a place her fleeing would lead to.

Sebastian was in the corner watching, gaze wide and body rigid as he prepared to call for the sorcerer once again. However, once his mouthed opened, that's when Grell's gaze turned and focused on him. The emerald and loving life filled eyes shot through with a flame of orange and magenta. Her iris narrowing to a cat's eye was the last thing seen before her eyes closed, mouth falling open and body lurching upwards in a scream. Something was wrong, something not right. Sebastian panicked, his wings flaring and shadows leaping around him as he tried to reassert his confidence and relax his own fear.

Grell fell silent once again, her chest heaving still and eyes screwed closed before relaxing and opening oh so slowly. The gaze was it's original green though the colours sometimes shot through it, her demon side slowly trying to take over. The shinigami's eyes were quick to find the demon before her, though the breathing remained irregular and body heaving, Grell seemed to calm down at least slightly. Everything slowly became aware to her. The demonic form before her, a searing mark across her chest, and parts of her body that itched to be freed. Parts she knew were not yet out despite her half naked body.

Sebastian stared at Grell for quite some time, his limbs rigid and eyes wide and searching as they drank in the red haired being before him. The shinigami of the lady fading to nothing as the demon side devoured it and took over. With a small gulp, Sebastian let his wings fold inward before he slowly began to advance on Grell. The clear struggle of her mind showing in her eyes as he studied her.

Grell let out a coking sob, eyes red rimmed and tears quickly falling from them. THe reaper's face fell, sorrow shooting through her as she took in the sight before her. It all seemed so real and so true, but she knew it was a joke. A sick fucking joke of her own twisted mind playing its own twisted fucking games. Oh how the reaper began to wail, tears streaming down her face. Her mind cursed her to think she still lived, or maybe she did, but Sebastian had found her in such a ear state, in such a horrid and ugly frame, she wished she was dead. She wanted to have what she worked so hard to bring delivered to her. She wanted the year's torture to end.

But then Sebastian's hands were there. His claws like a cold metal, light against her heated cheeks. His gaze wide and warm like the flame of their love burning strong and wild and eternal. And his lips moved, and her name was whispered into the air between them, and she knew it wasn't a sick twisted fantasy. She knew he did everything he could to allow her one last life. The breathing distance was closed quickly between them as they kissed. They kissed and kissed and oh it was like the first time and the last time. Sparks shooting through their bodies and hearts lifting and blood boiling. They clung together and kissed and soon it was over, oh it was over too soon, but Grell still fought for the air she no longer needed, and she breathed deeply before her lungs became useless, and she smiled. She could feel every inch of darkness and shadow surrounding her, every presence within the castle, every soul locked away in storage, and she could feel her love's warmth beside her and how he stood so powerful and so full of compassion only for her.

And Grell knew, another eternity with him would be alright.

 

_ We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground _   
_ Shit _

There they were, a dark king and queen, the picture of perfect mates for demons. Grell sat in a throne of thorns and jewels, Sebastian behind her. Both tall and powerful, forever knowing of the other beside them without having to so much as look at the other. Black wings and twisting horns both held golden crowns, a smug look twisting the faces of both.


End file.
